The Day You Rest
by Agavia Amalathea
Summary: Summary : Ada hari dimana kau bisa beristirahat di rumah. Namun, bahkan ketika hari dimana kau harusnya bisa beristirahat, aku masih saja mengkhawatirkan segala hal tentangmu.


Tittle : The Day You Rest

Main cast : KyuHyun, Ryeowook

Genre : Romance, Yaoi

Summary : Ada hari dimana kau bisa beristirahat di rumah. Namun, bahkan ketika hari dimana kau harusnya bisa beristirahat, aku masih saja mengkhawatirkan segala hal tentangmu.

.

.

.

.

Sekarang bisa dibilang aku dalam keadaan yang sedikit kacau, bagaimana tidak? Lelaki itu, ya Cho Kyuhyun yang manja itu. Dia tak henti-hentinya membuatku kacau karena mengkhawatirkannya. Sebenarnya dia sedang sakit, tapi dia ingin pergi ke rumahku. Aku pikir, apa tidak lebih baik dia beristirahat di rumah, menginggat bahwa sekarang waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam dengan hujan yang terus mengguyur dengan deras. Oh, ini benar-benar menyebalkan.

.

.

Sebuah deringan ponsel menyadarkan aku, secepat mungkin aku merogoh ponselku dan menganggkatnya tanpa melihat siapa nama yang tertera dalam layar ponselku.

.

.

" mwo ? bahkan kau masih bertanya padaku, apakah aku ingin sesuatu darimu dalam keadaan aku yang menolak kedatanganmu ke rumahku sekarang?"

.

.

" aku ulanggi kyuhyunie, aku tidak ingin sesuatu darimu. Cukup kau dengarkan aku, minum obatmu dan segeralah tidur. Aku tidak ingin sakitmu bertambah parah. Kumohon …_tiiiittttttt_"

.

.

Selalu seperti ini, aku selalu kalah darinya. Aku hanya bisa mendengus sebal karena anak itu sudah akan sampai di rumahku. _See ? _bahkan aku sudah merasa aura setannya sudah berada di lingkungan rumahku.

.

.

_Tok … tok .._

.

.

Aku segera membuka pintu dan menemukan Kyuhyun sudah tersenyum bocah di hadapanku. Kemudian tanpa izin terlebih dahulu dia sudah masuk ke dalam rumahku. Ini keadaan yang menyebalkan juga memprihatinkan.

.

.

" apa benar kau sakit huh ? atau kau hanya berbohong padaku agar kau bisa tidur di rumahku tanpa mendengar ocehanku terlebih dahulu? Apakah benar seperti itu?" tanyaku ketika aku dan dia sudah sama-sama duduk di sofa depan televisi. Anak itu meletakkan kepalanya di pangkuanku lalu menutup matanya.

.

.

" ck ! kenapa kau kejam sekali menuduhku berbohong? Kau pikir aku mau sakit? Aku juga tidak mau, sakit itu benar-benar menjengkelkan. Apalagi obat-obat itu, itu juga benar-benar membuatku muak." Ucapnya dengan mata yang masih tertutup.

.

.

" lalu kau pikir aku ingin mendengar cerita konyolmu mengenai obat-obat itu huh? Tidak sama sekali! Lalu, apa kau pikir tidak aneh jika ada seseorang yang mengatakan bahwa dirinya sakit tapi tetap memaksa untuk pergi ke rumah orang lain dengan cuaca yang begitu buruk di malam hari ? ya Tuhan, itu benar-benar aneh."

.

.

" lalu kenapa jika aneh? Pada akhirnya kau juga menerimaku bukan? lalu, apa kau pikir tidak konyol jika ada seseorang yang memperlakukan pacaranya yang sedang sakit dengan cara marah-marah tidak jelas seperti ini? oh Tuhan, itu benar-benar konyol." Balasnya dengen meniru kata-kataku.

.

.

" diamlah ! kalau kau terus-terusan berbicara, itu berarti kau tidak sakit dan membohongiku."

.

.

" bilang saja kau kau takut kalah denganku!"

.

.

" . . . ."

.

.

" aku benar-benar sakit Ryeowook~ah, kepalaku sakit sekali." Keluhnya padaku dengan masih posisi yang sama, kepalanya masih enggan beralih dari pangkuanku.

.

.

" aku sudah bilang, kau istirahat saja di rumah. Tapi kau keras kepala sekali tidak mau menuruti ucapanku. Bisakah kau sehari saja menuruti apa yang aku katakan untuk istirahat? Untuk mengistirahatkan badanmu yang sakit-sakitan itu? setiap hari, kau selalu membuatku khawatir. Bahkan saat ini, ketika kau sekarang berada di pangkuanku, aku masih saja khawatir dengan keadaanmu. Apa kau tidak mengerti itu, kyuhyunie?"

.

.

" lebih baik seperti ini agar kau selalu khawatir padaku. Aku pikir, itu jauh lebih romantis dari yang aku bayangkan."

.

.

" berhenti omong kosong."

.

.

" ryeowook~ah, bisakah kau mengusap-ngusap kepalaku. Aku ingin tidur, aku mengantuk sekali."

.

.

" pindah ! kalau ingin tidur jangan disini, ayo pergi ke kamarku."

.

Dia bahkan tidak bergerak sedikit pun. Anak ini benar-benar keras kepala.

.

.

" bangun, cepat ! CHO KYUHYUN !" aku sudah benar-benar kesal terhadapnya, dia benar-benar sakit. Tapi kelakuannya tidak berubah sedikitpun.

.

.

" berhenti berteriak, atau kau semakin membuat kepalaku terasa akan meledak. " akhirnya dia bangun dan aku memapahnya untuk menuju kamarku.

.

.

Aku membaringkannya, kemudian melepas sepatu yang dia kenakan lalu menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut tebal milikku. Baru saja aku akan keluar dari kamar untuk mengambil obat untuknya, dia sudah menghentikanku.

.

.

"Kau mau kemana huh? Apa kau ingin ingkar janji?" wajahnya benar-benar pucat dan itu semakin membuatku khawatir.

.

.

" janji apa?" tanyaku bingung.

.

.

" aku sudah tidur di kamar, dan sekarang kau harus mengusap-ngusap kepalaku. Aku mengantuk sekali."

.

.

" ah, kau tenang saja. Aku tidak akan ingkar janji, tapi aku ingin mengambil obat untukmu dulu. Tunggu sebentar saja."

.

.

" SHIREO ! aku kesini tidak untuk meminum obat-obat memuakkan itu, aku hanya ingin kau merawat dan memperhatikanku. Setelah itu, aku berjanji aku akan cepat sembuh. Asal kau merawatku dengan hati yang tulus."

.

.

" memberikanmu obat itu juga salah satu cara untukku merawatmu."

.

.

" Ryeowook~ah, jebal … keadaanku sangat tidak memungkinkan aku untuk membalas argumentasimu itu. tepati janjimu, aku mohon." Pintanya dengan sungguh-sungguh.

.

.

" oke, kau menang."

.

.

Lalu aku memposisikan diriku untuk berbaring di ranjang. Menghadapkan tubuhku kearahnya, kemudian menjadikan tangan kiriku sebagai bantal untuknya. Sedangkan tangan kananku aku gunakan untuk mengusap-ngusap kepalanya perlahan.

.

.

Suasana begitu sepi, aku baru tersadarkan bahwa hujan masih deras turun ke bumi. Suara dentumannya dengan genting rumahku bagai simphoni yang indah. Tangan Kyuhyun sekarang memeluk pinggangku, ya. Tubuh kami berhadap-hadappan dan aku semakin bisa merasakan suhu tubuhnya sangat tinggi. Setelah beberapa lama, aku menemaninya tidur, perlahan aku mulai melepaskan pelukannya dan membebaskan tanganku yang sudah kram karena telah beralih fungsi menjadi bantalnya.

.

.

Saat ini aku tengah memasakkan bubur untuk Kyuhyun, setelah beberapa saat akhirnya bubur masakan selesai. Lalu aku menaruhnya diatas nampan bersama segelas air putih dan obat. Bagaimanapun, aku harus bisa membuat Kyuhyun meminum obatnya. Deringan ponsel menghentikan aktifitasku.

.

.

" yoboseo ?"

.

.

" ah, kebetulan sekali kau meneleponku. Aku ingin minta cuti sehari, MWO ? tapi aku tidak bisa, ada sesuatu yang harus lakukan. Kenapa harus aku ? Minnie hyung, dia juga chef terbaik di restaurant kan?"

.

.

" apa ? haruskah ? ne, tapi hanya untuk memasakan tidak untuk menerima permintaan aku yang harus menghidangkannya. Oke, ya bye …"

.

.

Aku hanya bisa mendesah kecewa mendengar bahwa aku tidak diijinkan untuk cuti walaupun hanya sehari. Siwon hyung, pemilik restaurant tempatku bekerja menyuruhku tetap masuk karena ada tamu penting yang aku harus aku layani. Sebenarnya masih ada Sungmin Hyung yang tak kalah pintar memasak dariku, hanya saja Sungmin hyung juga sudah cuti karena sakit. Ya, apa boleh buat?

.

.

Aku takut nantinya aku tidak bisa bekerja dengan baik karena mengkhawatirkan Kyuhyun. Ntahlah, meskipun aku tahu bahwa dia tidak sakit terlalu parah atau bahkan dia sedang beristirahat di kamarku, aku masih saja mengkhawatirkan keadaannya. Bagaimana jika nantinya aku meninggalkannya untuk bekerja ? _oh ayolah_, aku tahu sifatku terlalu berlebihan. Tapi apakah aneh jika aku mengkhawatirkan seseeorang yang penting dalam hidupku?

.

.

Aku membawa nampan berisi bubur dan obat itu ke dalam kamar. Sedikit kaget karena aku melihatnya sudah bertarung dengan PSPnya. Aku mendekatinya dan meletakkan nampan itu di meja dekat yang tersedia kemudian aku duduk disisi ranjang.

.

.

" apa kau mau makan ? aku sudah membuatkanmu bubur, mau mencoba?" tanyaku dengan melihatnya,sedangkan dia bahkan tidak melirikku sedikitpun. Kesal ? sedikit.

.

.

" kyuhyunie … berhentilah memainkan PSP itu, hari saja. Kau harus istirahat."

.

.

" suapi aku, aku lapar." Pintanya dengan mata yang masih fokus pada layar PSPnya.

.

.

Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas berat, selalu seperti ini. terkadang aku dibuat kesal sekali dengan PSP hitam miliknya. Lalu aku mengambil mangkuk berisi bubur dan menyuapkannya ke dalam mulut pucatnya itu. setelah selesai menyuapinya dan tentunya berhasil membuatnya menelan obat yang aku siapkan, aku keluar untuk bersiap-siap berangkat kerja.

.

.

" kyuhyunie, aku harus berangkat kerja sekarang. Ingat, kau harus istirahat dengan baik. Buang PSPmu itu, jangan membuatku khawatir karena tingkah keras kepalamu itu yang selalu tak mendengarkan apa yang aku katakan." Petuahku sebelum benar-benar berangkat kerja.

.

.

" kau tega sekali, aku sedang sakit tapi kau malah bekerja. Lalu siapa yang merawatku ?" tanyanya dengan ekspresi kesal.

.

.

" tidak lama, kyuhyunie. Ya sudah, ingat hari ini kau harus istirahat. Aku berangkat …"

.

.

.

.

Sekarang aku sedang duduk di halaman belakang restaurant, menikmati sinar matahari yang menulusup ke dalam pori-poriku dengan hangat. Aku bisa bersantai karena tamu yang akan aku layani datang terlambat. Jadi aku harus menunggu dan ini benar-benar membosankan.

.

.

Kyuhyun, apa anak itu beristirhat dengan benar? Demamnya apa masih tinggi atau sudah turun? Apa dia masih bermain PSP ? apa dia sudah kelaparan? Aku pikir aku sudah gila, aku mengkhawatirkannya dengan berlebihan. Tapi kekhawatiranku ini sangat beralasan, menginggat bahwa dia jarang sekali menuruti perkataanku, dia keras kepala sekali.

.

.

Sepertinya aku harus menghubunginya untuk hanya memastikan apa dia beristirhat dengan baik atau tidak. Segera aku merogoh saku kemudian menekan tombol nomor di iphone ku.

.

.

" kyuhyunie, apa kau masih bermain PSP ?" tanyaku _to the point_.

.

.

" kumohon kyu, tidurlah, istirhatlah. Jangan menyakiti tubuhmu yang sudah sakit itu dan jangan selalu membuatkanku mencemaskanmu. Jebal, untuk hari saja istirahatlah. Hentikan aktifitas bodohmu itu.."

.

.

" aku mengakhiri percakapanku bersama Kyuhyun ketika seseorang memanggilku untuk segera melaksanakan kewajibanku. Dengan sedikit lunglai aku berjalan menuju dapur dengan banyak pikiran yang menggantung dalam otakku.

.

.

Sungguh ini sangat kacau, aku harus menggulang masakanku sudah 3 kali ini karena aku tidak fokus. Keadaan Kyuhyun yang sedang sakit dan tidak menurutnya dia pada ucapanku membuatku sedikit 'pusing' dan kesal. Rasanya aku ingin memasukkannya dia ke dalam saku kemejaku agar aku bisa memastikan dia sedang beristirahat atau tidak. Konyol memang dan aku sadar itu.

.

.

Akhirnya setelah beberapa jam aku lalui dengan kesalahan-kesalahan yang tak masuk akal, aku bisa menyelesaikan masakan itu dengan baik. Setelah itu aku langsung mengganti baju dan segera pulang. setelah sampai aku disuguhi pemandangan yang membuatku sangat marah, anak itu duduk dengan nyaman di sofa depan televise dengan stick games yang berada dalam tangannya.

.

.

Aku mendekatinya dan tanganku langsung terjulur ke dahinya, panas itu yang masih aku rasakan sejak semalam. Dia menoleh kepadaku dengan tatapan bocah menyebalkannya, lalu secepat kilat meletakkan stick itu di atas meja.

.

.

" Ryeowook~ah, aku lapar … tapi aku tidak berani masuk ke dapurmu, jadi aku bermain games saja gar rasa laparku tidak terlalu terasa."

.

.

Ntahlah, mendengar perkataannya seperti itu, semakin membuatku marah dan kesal. Tapi aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju dapur untuk memasakkan sesuatu untuknya dalam kediaman yang aku ciptakan.

.

.

Aku meletakkan makanan itu di tepat depannya. Dia menerimanya dengan senang lalu memakannya sampai habis.

.

.

" pulanglah !" perintahku kepadanya sesaat setelah dia menghabiskan makanan yang aku buat.

.

.

" mwo ?"

.

.

" kau tidak mendengar ? pulang, aku menyuruhmu pulang. aku ingin sendiri hari ini."

.

.

" shireo ! aku masih sakit dan aku ingin kau merawatku. Aku tidak mau pulang."

.

.

" pulanglah Kyu, aku tidak mau hari ini akan membuat semuanya kacau."

.

.

" aku tidak mau !" Tolaknya keras.

.

.

" APA GUNANYA KAU DISINI, APA GUNANYA AKU MERAWATMU DAN MENYURUHMU ISTRIHAT JIKA KAU SAJA TAK MENDENGAR APA YANG AKU PERINTAHKAN. WALAUPUN ITU HANYA SEHARI, KAU MASIH MENJADI KERAS KEPALA DAN MEMBUATKU SEPERTI ORANG GILA KARENA MENGKHAWATIRKANMU SECARA BERLEBIHAN. TIDAK BISAKAH KAU MENURUT DENGAN UCAPANKU? AKU INGIN KAU BENAR-BENAR ISTIRAHAT TAPI KENYATAANNYA KAU BERMAIN GAMES ? ITU KONYOL DAN TAK MASUK AKAL !" aku berteriak kepadanya dengan air mata yang tiba-tiba mengucur deras dari kelopak mataku.

.

.

" harusnya kau beristrihat kyu, agar kau cepat sembuh dan tidak lagi membuatku kacau. Pekerjaanku berantak hanya karena fokusku ada padamu, aku tahu kekhawatiranku berlebihan tapi aku tidak bisa mengendalikannya. Ini seperti akan membuatku meledak, ini konyol dan gila." Ucapku dengan sedikit melunak.

.

.

Dia melihatku dengan tatapan menyesalnya, kemudian menarik tangaku dan membawaku ke dalam pelukan hangatnya. Aku masih menangis dengan sesegukkan, tangan kirinya mengusap-ngusap punggungku dan aku mulai merasa nyaman.

.

.

" mianhae … maafkan aku Ryeowook~ah. Aku tidak tahu kalau ini benar-benar membuatmu cemas."

.

.

" jangan berteriak padaku, karena aku akan berpikir kau akan meninggalkanku. Sungguh, maafkan aku."

.

.

" mianhae …" balasku sebagai jawaban.

.

.

" jangan marah padaku" ucapnya dengan masih memelukku dengan erat.

.

.

" jangan membuatku selalu khawatir padamu, jangan menjadi keras kepala ketika kau sakit. Kau harus berjanji padaku."

.

.

Kemudian dia menangkupkan kedua tangannya di kepalaku dan membuatku melihat wajahnya.

.

.

" aku berjanji atas nama Tuhan"

.

.

Kemudian dia meiringkan kepalanya dan menyentuhkan bibirnya ke bibirku. Menciumku dengan lembut, seakan membuatku akan terbang ke langit tertinggi. Ciumannya semakin intens dan aku sedikit kesulitan untuk mengimbanginya. Mencium bibir atas bawahku dengan bergantian dan pelan. Lalu dia melepaskan tautan bibir kami setelah merasa bahwa kami membutuhkan oksigen untuk asupan paru-paru kami.

.

.

" saranghae ryeowook~ah …"

.

.

" nado …"

.

.

**END**


End file.
